


You Are My Sunshine

by threefreefleas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Dies, Death, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Oh god, One Shot, You Are My Sunshine, this is just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefreefleas/pseuds/threefreefleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is shot, and Cas can't heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot. Please be nice. I want to get better, so please comment and help me improve. :)

It hadn't even been a hunt.   
Sam was back at the bunker, and Cas and Dean had just cleaned out a vamp nest. Only three of them. Nothing big.   
And they had gone to a bar to celebrate afterwards, because they were hunters, and in love, and because every goddamn day they were alive was a day they had fought for, so why not celebrate? And sure the beer had been on the warm side of cool, and the music wasn't exactly classic rock, and the tables probably hadn't been cleaned since the day they were made, but at least they were here to see it. 

There weren't many people there, besides the two of them. About five, counting the bartender. There was a group of three by the door, two guys and a girl, and an old man on a barstool nursing his drink. None of them fighters.   
None of them killers. 

Cas didn't even see the boy walk in. About 18, blond hair, too tall and too thin for his age. The gun in his hands far too big for 'em. 

"This is for my Mother!" He yelled.   
"You killed her, Randy! She's dead- and now I'm gonna kill you!" 

The bar had gone quiet, with only the radio in the backround. The bartender looked up, shock written all over his face. He yelled,   
"Johnny don--"  
But the boy- Johnny- pulled the trigger, tears streaming down his face. Randy slumped over the bar, and the girl screamed. Cas and Dean were frozen.   
Johnny turned around.   
"My Mother loved this place. She would come here every night. And he," He pointed towards Randy's limp body, "got her so drunk that she drove off the bridge and drowned. He killed her!"   
He leveled his gun at the girl.   
"Now I gotta kill you." 

If it can be said that chaos can erupt from 6 people, then it surely did here. Johnny was firing and crying, and everyone was running, trying not to get hit. A bullet hit Cas in the arm, and he fell to the floor, playing dead. It went quiet.   
"I'm sorry Ma."   
The shot echoed around the room as Johnny shot himself. Cas looked up. The radio was still playing whatever repetitive country song had been on when this started, but everyone was on the floor. Everyone was bleeding. Cas's heart jumped.   
"Dean?" He croaked, and the coat closest to Johnny's body moved.   
"Dean!" 

Cas stood, practically scrambling to get to Dean, and turned him over, sat him up.   
Dean winced.   
He sucked in a breath.  
"I think he got me, Cas."   
Castiel looked at the bloodstain slowly but surely seeping over the front of Dean's grey shirt.   
"We can- we can fix this, Dean!"   
Cas put his hands on the wound, letting Dean lean against him. His eyes were closing.   
"Cas..."  
Castiel moved his legs into a criss-cross position, and pushed harder on Deans blood-soaked chest.   
"I'm dying."   
Cas bowed his head, sobs jerking from his throat, tears dripping down his face. 

The song on the radio changed.   
Deans' eyes opened.   
Carefully moving his head, he turned to look at Cas, and sang along.   
"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine"  
Cas sobbed.   
"You make me happy  
When sky's are grey"  
His blood was flowing through Cas's fingers faster now, his voice dropping to a whisper.   
"You'll never know dear  
How much I love you"  
His eyes close. His chest sinks, and Cas can't feel anything anymore. There's only him, and Dean, and the bullet that's somewhere in the floor that means Deans not there anymore. His arms wrap around Dean, trying to keep him close even though he's long gone.   
And Castiel whispers, face buried in Deans neck. 

"Please don't take  
My sunshine away."


End file.
